2 Sarah Jane Adventures - Shapeshifter Chronicles: One Strange Night
by lhigginns67
Summary: 'Andrea who' 'Yates.' 'She...died...47 years ago.' All is not what it seems, when Stuart meets an adult Andrea Yates.
1. Chapter 1

Five - no, four minutes until his...date(?), Stuart thought. He'd liked to have said he was nervous, but that was such a... _human_ thing.  
Several people passed him, as he waited beside the restaurant doors. Other couples on dates, families, or dinner for one, perhaps. An Italian, kindly suggested by Sarah Jane, where she apparently was once proposed to by a Peter Dalton. A sixty something woman of about 5'8, dressed in a navy blouse and black silk trousers, appeared. Six O'clock - bang on time.  
'Ah, Stuart, so lovely see you again!'  
'Likewise,' he smiled, holding the door.'  
He motioned her to enter and followed, leaving the door to shut behind them. They settled at one of the middle tables, the hum of conversation surrounding them. Stuart studied the menu.  
'How long have you lived in Ealing, then, Andrea?'  
That was the right sort of thing to ask during these things, wasn't it, Stuart thought.  
Andrea sipped her glass of red wine.  
'Oh, only about ten years. I could've stayed in Aberdeen, but there's more artistic opportunities here, I suppose.'  
Stuart placed down his menu.  
'Let's hope you're not caught graffitiing, eh? Otherwise I'd have to arrest you,' he joked.  
Andrea just smiled.  
'I must say it's a nice restaurant you chose, Stuart. If a little busy.'  
Was smalltalk a mandatory part of these things as well, he thought.  
'Is this...when I ask you about your interests - your turn ons and offs, and such?'  
Andrea paused.  
'Well, yes, that's always a good way to break the ice, isn't it?' she said enthusiastically.  
Stuart sat back, admiring the beautiful woman before him.  
'Andrea. I want to get to know _you_ , but not ask your favourite colour, and that. I want to know _you_. The meat, not just the bones of what makes you _you_. You know.' Andrea just stared.  
'Shall we order?'  
Stuart flashed a smile.  
'All right.'  
Stuart motioned for some service, and a waitress approached them. Her eyes darted between the couple.  
'I'm sorry, sir,' she hesitated. 'I've been informed that your car...is blocking another customer's.'  
Stuart blinked at her.  
'No, it's not.'  
'Well, they - they might disagree, sir.'  
'I'm a police officer. I think I'd know a thing or two about parking.'  
'Please...just come with me, sir.'  
Stuart sighed, then stood up.  
'Don't worry, I'm still paying,' he said, fully aware of his frustrated tone. 'Oh, that's all right,' Andrea smiled, though she was probably thinking otherwise.

Bad parking, my arse, Stuart thought. No obstructed car in sight. Someone's hilarious joke, right there. Perhaps he could arrest them for wasting police time.  
Stuart re-entered the restaurant. A man, dressed in a red velvet suit and black bow tie, was sitting in Andrea's seat.  
'Great,' Stuart said, walking over and sitting down. 'Reservations mean nothing, then, I see. Andrea in the toilet?'  
'She was never here, Mr Milligan.'  
Stuart stared.  
'You know me?'  
The man smiled.  
'Of course.'  
'Are you a friend of Sarah Jane's?'  
The man's smile persisted.  
'If I so choose to be.'  
Long pause.  
'Oh,' Stuart said, sighing and rolling his eyes. 'You're one of _them_.' The man looked blank.  
'A _fan_.' The man studied Stuart for a moment, smiling again.  
'In a manner of speaking, yes, Mr Milligan.'  
The man stood up.  
Stuart's eyes followed him as he walked away.  
What...the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

' _It's too bad she didn't live. But, then again, in this world, who'd want to?'_

 _The words echoed in Stuart's mind. He watched the man from the restaurant crouch down in the pouring rain. Except, now, it was Andrea, grinning maliciously. What did the man mean by 'in this world'?_

' _Which you seem to call home.'_

 _Stuart looked. Just as Andrea smiled, the rain stopped._

Stuart stared vacantly, as he sat opposite Sarah Jane in the attic, amidst a new investigation.

'...dead relatives turning up? What's that all about?' Sarah Jane said, her voice gradually fading in.

She looked at him.

'Stuart?'

He blinked, snapping out of his trance.

'What do you think?'

His eyes darted.

'Ghosts too obvious?'

'Yes,' replied Sarah Jane, with just a hint of adamance.

Stuart chuckled.

'Now I see why earth is the top choice for invaders. They're the irrefutable scapegoat for every unusual occurrence on this planet.'

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.

'Do you remember those grey figures that started appearing everywhere a few years ago, which then turned out to be Cybermen?'

Stuart shrugged.

'What about them?'

Sarah Jane flashed him a look.

She leaned back, folding her arms.

'Here, you didn't tell me. How'd your date go last night?'

Stuart moved his gaze to the floor.

'Strange. Surreal. Bizarre. Someone's hilarious idea of telling me I might've imagined the whole thing, Andrea included.'

Sarah Jane's eyes narrowed.

'What do you mean?'

'A man, who seemed to know me, was sitting in Andrea's place when I came back inside. Said she was never here.'

'Andrea who?'

'Yates.'

Surprise, confusion, and intrigue all rolled into the one expression on Sarah Jane's face.

'Andrea Yates - you're sure?'

Stuart sighed.

'Yep.'

'She...died...47 years ago.'

Stuart scoffed.

'Oh God, a date with a dead woman. How marvellous.'

He might have overdone the flippant tone, he thought.

Sarah Jane scorned.

'She was my school friend, Stuart,' she snapped. 'Only 13.'

Stuart frowned.

'Sorry.'

Dead? What was going on?

 _A half-empty trolley accompanied Stuart down the breakfast aisle. Shredded Wheat or Bran Flakes? Decisions, decisions._

' _When angels are asleep, what do you do, then, Mr Milligan?'_

 _Stuart turned, seeing the man from the restaurant beside him._

 _Angels? There wasn't such a thing._

 _Unless-_

' _Is that what Andrea was?'_

 _The man smiled._

' _If you believe so.'_

 _Stuart stared._

' _What are you?'_

 _The man turned to the cereal._

' _Human.'_

 _He looked at Stuart._

' _Like you.'_


	3. Chapter 3

* **Trigger warning for suicide attempt***

Someone's on the roof. Female, I think.'

Stuart looked from his colleague up to the figure at the rooftop's edge. A crowd of people surrounding him, including some fellow officers, also watched.

'Won't speak to anyone but you, it seems, Milligan,' the colleague said.

'Why's that?'

'No idea.'

He hoped he could help them. Frankly, he hated doing these, because they never ended terribly well when he did them. Maybe this time, his luck would change.

He reached the rooftop. Female, just as his colleague had said.

As he approached her, he studied her. It couldn't have been.

'Six floors. That's all it'll take,' said Andrea, her back to him.

'Andrea, I-'

'Six minutes is all it took you to abandon me.'

'But, _you_ were the one who vanished when I came back inside.'

'No, I'd just gone to the toilet. If you had waited-'

'A man was sitting in your place when I returned, Andrea. He told me you were never there.'

Her head twisted round to face Stuart directly, but her body did not.

'And she wasn't, Mr Milligan.'

It was the man's voice, but Andrea's body.

Stuart couldn't decide if he was angry, frightened, or confused.

'Okay. Not an angel, or a ghost. 'What are you?'

Stuart stared at her.

Andrea's eyes filled with tears, as she looked forward again.

'I thought you cared,' she sobbed. 'But you're just like the others.'

Stuart's emotions raged like a battlefield. He stared long and hard at the woman before him.

'If you jump, you'll live.'

Andrea stopped.

'Do you want me to jump?'

'Of course not!' he said, stepping forward. 'I don't know what you are. But the woman you're impersonating...I love her.'

Silence.

'And I shouldn't. I'm not even supposed to know what love is.'

Andrea stood up, facing him. The malicious smile resurfaced.

'Save me, then.'

Before Stuart could speak, she plummeted.

He sprinted to the edge, as Andrea vanished from view.

Stuart watched as she fell further and further down...


	4. Chapter 4

_Stuart sighed, pushing a trolley down the aisle. Eight o'clock. The usual time for his weekly morning shop. Yet another rather human thing, he noted._

 _After placing Shredded Wheat in his trolley, he headed for the checkout._

 _A youthful looking female employee greeted him, scanning his items._

 _He moved up to the till's end to pay, reaching for his wallet._

' _I'm sorry I left you that way, Stuart.'_

 _Stuart looked up._

 _The youthful female was replaced by a familiar older one - looking like half of her brain needed scooped back in._

' _So, six floors wasn't enough, then,' he replied._

 _Andrea smiled._

' _Your sense of humour was never amiss.'_

 _Stuart stared at her._

' _Is that Andrea, or whatever the hell you are, talking?'_

 _That familiar malicious smile returned, persevering long enough to make Stuart uneasy._

' _£33.90, sir.'_

Stuart stood outside 13 Bannerman Road. Perhaps Sarah Jane could help him to find out what this... _madness_ was. No car - maybe she wasn't in? He rang the doorbell, and was greeted by Sarah Jane as the door opened.

Stuart and Sarah Jane sat in her attic, with Sarah Jane at her computer.

'No car?'

'Oh no, Rani's just borrowing it. Getting a bit of practice.'

Stuart nodded.

'I...need to talk. About Andrea.'

'Why?' Sarah Jane said, her tone razor sharp.

Stuart stuttered a little.

'Something's been messing with my head, ever since our-'

'You killed her. Made her jump off that rooftop.'

'It wasn't really her! You know that!'

Sarah Jane's expression was akin to that of a snarling lion.

'Andrea isn't dead.'

A quiet rage simmered in Sarah Jane's eyes.

'Get out.'

'She isn't-'

'Get out!'

Stuart looked at her, head bowed, then left.

As Stuart exited the front door, Sarah Jane's car pulled up, and she climbed out.

Stuart froze.

'Oh no, you don't,' he said, striding over to her.

'What-'

'You can't be in two places at once.'

Sarah Jane blinked.

'Stuart, what are you-'

He hushed her.

'I don't know what has been going on...but ever since I met Andrea, I'm sure I'm top of the loony bin's waiting list.'

He turned to the house.

'Something's...been impersonating your dead friend, and I think...it just did the same with you in there.'

'And what do you suggest we do?'

'Find it,' Stuart said.

Sarah Jane looked at him, uncertain.

'You sure?'

Stuart nodded, and they headed into the house.

Without so much as a second thought, Stuart strode up the stairs and to the attic, Sarah Jane not far behind. Time to find out the truth about this once and for all, Stuart thought.

Stuart opened the attic door to see...Andrea, still with half her head missing.

Sarah Jane grimaced.

Stuart stared long and hard at her.

'The thing...the creature of a thousand riddles,' he said. 'I'm only going to ask you once. Why? Why me? Why someone's dead friend, for God's sake?'

'The Velvox have vulnerable minds, Mr Milligan.'

Once again, it was the man's voice, but Andrea's body.

'Yours is deliciously impuissant.'

Stuart studied her.

'Does that hurt?' he asked. 'Impersonating such a _grave_ wound, as well as Andrea?'

Andrea smiled.

'You, yes.'

Stuart stared, subconsciously mouthing 'what?'.

'1001 riddles, now, Stuart,' Sarah Jane said.

Stuart turned to her.

A scaly brown figure stood before him. He turned to where Andrea stood - or _was_ standing. An identical figure was in her place.

'Of course there's two of you,' Stuart snarked. 'Have you been here all along?'

'Yes.'

'No.'

Stuart looked between the two, sighing.

'Why?'

The one previously disguised as Andrea stepped forward.

'It was enchanting, witnessing your devotion to something that never was there. The humans would call you an easy target.'

'I know. Soft touch Stuart, that's me.'

The figure behind him chuckled.

'You claim not to comprehend love. Yet, you remain incomplete without Andrea.'

Stuart looked at it.

'Yeah, I miss her. Ray of sunshine, she was.'

He sniffed. 'But, like you said, she was never here. I can cope with that.'

'You're _alone_. You're _unable_.'

'Am I?'

Andrea stood before him again.

'You let me fall.'

Stuart turned to her, his lip trembling.

'I didn't get a chance to-'

'You may as well have killed me yourself.'

'You know I would never do that.'

It returned to its true form.

'Your sentimentality is showing, Mr Milligan.'

'Good,' said Stuart. 'Don't stand too close, or you might catch it, eh?'

The figure studied him.

'We are impervious,' it intoned, it's hand morphing into a long blade.

'Ah,' Stuart said.

The figure lunged.

Stuart ducked.

The blade thrust into - Andrea?

She cried out, falling to the floor.

Stuart stared at her.

It was another game, he thought. She was hurt - no - they were trying to hurt him again - no - he should've been trying to save her.

Better approach her with caution, he thought.

Stuart knelt before her.

'You know I love you, don't you?' Andrea said.

'Straight from the mouth of a dead woman. How romantic.'

Andrea smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips against his.

She seemed tense, though. Almost as though-

'No!' he said, pulling away.

Andrea stood up with ease, as though the wounds had never been there, approaching Stuart.

The other figure smirked.

'Your poor brain must be fried.'

Stuart gave a bitter laugh.

'Tell me about it. Think I've got whiplash.'

Andrea looked at him.

'Stuart, I-'

'Not so fast!'

The three of them turned. Sarah Jane stood in the door, hands on hips.

'Mr Smith, I need you!'

The computer in the wall roared into life, complete with its usual fanfare.

'Oh,' Andrea sneered. 'The _golden girl._ '

The three of them watched as Sarah Jane moved to the back of the attic. Stuart watched warily.

'Mr Smith, these two, they're shapeshifters, correct?'

'Confirmed.'

'Seems they'd subjected _both_ of us to an ordeal, Stuart in particular,' she said, glancing at him. She looked at the shapeshifters. 'There's only one solution for your type.'

Andrea glared at her.

'What? Death? Oh no, that's not how you work, is it?'

'Of course not,' Sarah Jane said.

She looked at Mr Smith.

'Mr Smith. Reverse-'

'Andrea,' Stuart said.

She looked at him.

'Didn't I tell you...I love you.'

His eyes began to well up.

Andrea smiled smugly.

'I know.'

Sarah Jane looked at Stuart.

He looked at Sarah Jane, then his eyes darted.

Sarah Jane looked between the three of them for a moment.

'Mr Smith. Reverse their teleport link.'

'Complying.'

A blinding blue light shrouded the shapeshifters, as they vanished.

Stuart looked at the floor. Sarah Jane looked at the grey-skinned man before her. The baggy eyes.

'I'm not even supposed to know what...love...is,' he said.

Sarah Jane stepped forward.

'Do you think you'll be all right?'

Stuart looked at her.

'I don't know.'

Sarah Jane turned to Mr Smith.

THUD!

She twisted round.

'Stuart?'

Sarah Jane rushed to the pale man sprawled across the floor.

'Stuart?'

 **The** **End**


End file.
